Dragon Slayer
by Serphtears
Summary: Kaoru's a dragon slayer princess who hasn't slain one yet. One day she meets a dragon king with the help of a strange dragon. But what's the past between the dragons and slayers? Drama hate betrayal and a twist. Will love actually bloom between them?
1. The Prologue

I'm going to reedit this story. I think my readers strongly deserve for a waaaaaaay better story. And truth be told I was doing a terrible job of writing my story. So in order for a better story I restarted my chapter. Please enjoy what this story has to offer. :)

Prologue:

_A hundred years ago two best friends promised each other an oath. _

"_We will become blood reunited through the marriage of our children. I will go off and marry Lord Kasha. While you do what, dearest Tomoe?"_

"_My dearest friend, Lord Akira proposed to me just this evening. Tsunami, you seem frightened. Is this second thoughts?" Tomoe asked. _

_Tsunami gasped. "I've never met Lord Kasha……Will this man make me happy? Will he be upset when he figures out that I am friends with you, Tomoe? Will he forbid us to over meet ever again? And Lord Kasha and Lord Akira do not get along!" Tsunami cried._

"_Everything will be all right dearest friend of mine. If civil war was to break out between our kingdoms, I will end my life," Tomoe promised._

"_Oh, Tomoe! I too will end my life if war was to break out and you are ending your own life!" Tsunami cried even harder._

"_Tsunami, everything will be all right. Now we part ways. If a servant was to see us speaking ever again, we may be found out!" _

"_Yes you are right Tomoe. Best wishes to you. May you bear a son or daughter, and I the opposite." Tsunami spoke._

"_OH yes, best wishes to you my dear friend, Tsunami"_

_Then both women parted. Tomoe stared into the sky and transformed to her form and flew away._

_(Fifty Years later the two friends' clans are in a war) _

_Tomoe stared out of the window. Suddenly a crystal blue scaled dragon flew in with an arrow stuck onto her back. "Tsunami! Oh dear gods!" Tomoe screeched. Then in a sudden Tsunami transformed back into her humanly form. _

"_I hear you bore a son" Tsunami said sadly. _

"_I heard you did too," Tomoe whispered sadly. _

"_I came here to slit my throat. I will not curse you. I came here to say my good byes" Tsunami said quietly. _

"_I to have been thinking about doing that too," Tomoe replied. _

"_Tomoe you need not to. You have so much to live for. You love your husband. I love my own to but I can never forgive him for what he has done," Tsunami pleaded. _

"_But I must! I have nothing to live for! My own young have gone and became like his father!" Tomoe sobbed. _

"_Maybe our children's children will bond the kingdoms? OR so on forth?" I believe we shall be family one day" Tsunami pondered the idea to herself. _

_Tomoe's face lit up a bit. Then she gave Tsunami one of her smiles just for her "yes. Now I commit the seppuku that I promised……" _

"_Tomoe **please**." Tsunami pleaded._

"_You look very lovely today Tsunami. Your outfit is so beautiful. You look the same as we last spoke… How is your wound first?" Tomoe asked._

"_MY wound is fine but-" Tsunami quickly shut her mouth. Tomoe had stepped far away from her. Out of her reach. Tomoe and her blade in her hand! "Tomoe NO!" she shrieked. _

"_Tsunami, thank you for being with me and being the greatest friend anyone could ever want. Perhaps we shall be family one day" Tomoe gracefully said her last words and struck her stomach with a dagger. _

"_TOMOE! NOOOOO!" Tsunami shrieked at the sight of her friend smiling then her spirit gone. Tomoe's body slumped on the ground. Tsunami shakily rushed to her. She placed her hands on Tomoe's forehead and touched the jewel that every dragon had. Tomoe's was white. Then Tsunami touched her own, an aquamarine blue. "I curse the Kasshin Kingdom's people to permanently stay in their humanlike form 'till my one curse is broken. May the curse be broken! Tell this to your lord and master wills you not?" Tsunami said tearfully to a maid that had witnessed the seppuku act and had been frozen in place. Then Tsunami clutched her jewel and tugged if off her forehead. Then she shattered her jewel onto the ground. 'My essence will forever be here until the curse is lifted……The jewel……my life force…' And using the last ounce of her strength she carved a name onto her body then jabbed the bowels of her stomach with the very dagger that had caused her dearest friends death. _

_Then the maid screamed and the king and royals flooded into Tomoe's room. And discovered the bodies of two best friends. Looking upon his enemy's wife was a name carved onto her body. In a day the news had spreaded out through out the two feuding countries. _

_'May our bloodlines be joined'_

_'May war between our families be lifted'_

_'Let us watch our family's outcome'_

_'Let the curse be lifted' _

'_Let us witness the day when our blood is joined'_

_'Even if we are not there to be apart of it'_

_Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry if it's too gory... GOMEN GOMEN! _

_Anyways... Let me explain something that may really confuse you all. Tsunami and Tomoe's relationship is very strong. They're not in love or anything though. But they are both marrying a man that is an enemy to each other. If you have any more questions please send me a message so I may make the story more understandable because I'm afraid I know nothing to explain to you all. Arigatou!_

_Please R&R! I would really appreciate it!_


	2. The Hunt

Disclaimer: The author does not own RuRouni Kenshin.  
Serph: SHUT UP!  
Disclaimer: She wills neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeveeeeeer own it.  
Serph: (bawls) EVIL DISCLAIMER THINGY!

By the way this is a rewrite of the chapter.

* * *

"HA!" Kaoru shouted as she gracefully launched an attack on the firewood.

"Good job Princess Kaoru! That was such a beautiful blow! No wonder you're called the 'Butterfly' " cried Tsubame as she watched Kaoru finish all her targets in less than a second.

"Thank you Tsubame," Kaoru smiled. She loved that nickname- Butterfly. Being a dragon slayer, and a princess of a slayer clan, she trained for nearly all her life to become the best of the best! Slaying and the movements must be done beautifully and gracefully. And since she was 18 today she would get to go with her father to exterminate the dragons. She had never exterminated a dragon before or seen one except the drawings of one. It was pathetic she knew….. But her parents kept her in the dark and kept her in the village. In her time she would exterminate what needed to be exterminated like pests and such. And she was never short of suitors!

"Kaoru, your father is calling you," called her mother. "Yes mama!" Kaoru replied back "I'll see you later Tsubame!"

"Bye princess, please be safe! And before I forget here's your necklace." Tsubame replied and left. Then Kaoru turned and walked her way. Her necklace; like everyone in the village had a jewel that could be strung on to be a necklace, bracelet, or other accessories. Why every one had one? She didn't know.

"Kaoru we are going to leave now. Are you ready?" "Let me check if I have everything first father" she started to check her stuff. Sword? Check! Hidden knives? Check! Arrows? Check! Bows? Check! And so on forth. "I'm ready!"

"Good, follow me Kaoru" then he started to leave and she followed. Then they stopped. Kaoru gazed at the dragon slayers. There were about 50 of them going with them today. How exciting! She thought to herself. She was anxious and excited. "Kaoru you're fingering with your stone again" Kaoru looked at her fingers and found herself playing with her necklace with her blue jewel. "Don't lose the jewel Kaoru. It's very important. Everyone has one but if you were to lose it…." Then her father stopped speaking his sentence.

"What would happen father?" She asked him.

"I'll tell you another time Kaoru" he turned away and then in a loud voice, boomed "we set off now to hunt!" And there was a loudly booming cheer.

----

"Father….. What's that?" Kaoru pointed to a glittery green mound.

Her father smirked, "a dragon." '_What really? I was the first to catch sight of this creature! Boy am I good!' _Then the 'dragon' turned and it faced her. Then time stopped. The dragon was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. "ATTACK!" Then time started again. Something suddenly pained in her chest. '_Oh great. I'm turning soft. I could kill pests, rodents, and other things but I can't bring myself to kill a darn dragon! '_

----

"Is Misao back yet?" a man in black with cold blue eyes asked a man with fiery red hair with amber eyes.

"Not that I'm aware of………"

"Some dragon lord you are"

"Oh gee, thanks a bunch Aoshi…" the amber man said sarcastically.

"I am happy to be of services Lord Kenshin…."

"Aoshi…….. What day is it today?"

"Um it's sometime in spring?" Then Aoshi froze.

"The traitor clan…"

"Exactly" Then they men quickly rushed away.

----

"STOP, I ORDER YOU ALL TO STOP!" Kaoru's voice rang out. Everyone stared at her. Even the dragon she tried to save was staring at her.

"Kaoru…? Why are you protecting this dragon?" Her father asked her.

"I-" she utter another word there was roars in the air. Four angry dragons suddenly appeared. A brownish golden dragon, a very icy coldish color dragon (guess who!), a purple, and an amber blood red dragon (now really guess who!). On their foreheads, there was a jewel on each of their forehead. Just like our villages! Thought Kaoru.

"_Misao! There you are you little-!"_

'_Voices? Or a conversation! I can actually understand this growling language!' _Kaoru thought amazed

"_Aoshi sama!"_

"_Weasel……You better explain or else you're in deep shit weasel"_

"_I AM NOT A WEASEL!"_

"_Back on track people"_

"_Yeah yeah……Let's go weasel girl"_

"_Fine… WAIT I AM NOT A WEASEL!" _Then the green dragon stared at Kaoru. "_Aoshi sama and Kenshin kun? Can we please bring the girl over there with us?"_

"_What are you thinking Misao! Look they're firing! Let's go already!"_

Then there was a roar. One of the dragons had been shot in the shoulder. Suddenly the green dragon, slightly smaller than the others, swiftly dashed over to Kaoru. And before she could scream or her father and his men react, the dragon grabbed the collar of her shirt and dragged her in the air (you know like how a dog not really 'bites' its babies but they carry them). Kaoru was shocked. Yes she was. Why was a dragon kidnapping her? And she did the thing she lease expected herself to do. Scream. But she immediately stopped because her collar was choking her and well- she ran out of air. Then she started to thrash with the air left in her. The dragon- which seemed to understand that she needed air swung her on its back.

"_I wouldn't stab me if I were you"_ the dragon said to her in growl language. The dragon was right! If she stabbed the dragon she would go down with the dragon. Down about…. Maybe….. 10,000 feet!

"_Misao you brainless baka!" _Suddenly said a voice.

"_She's from the dragon slaying clan! Don't you think she might go rogue and try to exterminate us!"_

"_But she saved me from her own people!" _Misao the dragon said.

"…………………"

"…………………"

"…………………"

"…………………"

"_So there! We bring her to our place if she won't kill us while she's there!" Misao chirped._

"_Very well then. I approve" _

"_Thank you Kenshin san!"_

"What have I gotten myself into!" shouted Kaoru. The red, blue, and brown dragons seemed amused.

"_Girl we will not hurt you if you do not hurt us" _the purple one said suddenly to her.

"_Yeah! Listen to what Megumi says!" Chirped Misao._

"_What if they're going to eat me! What if they're going to use me as a hostage! What if-" the endless possibilities seemed to go through Kaoru's head. _

Kaoru was silent during the whole entire ride as Misao, Megumi, and the other three dragons spoke among them. "_Father's going to murder me if I make it out alive!"_

----

Kaoru couldn't believe what she saw. A castle in the sky! In. The. Sky. Floating. This is just a baaaaad dream…….. She thought to herself.

"_Here we are!" chirped Misao._

"_I really can get annoyed with her cheerful mood……"_ Kaoru thought to herself.

"_Now I'm going to transform into my other form!" Misao said._

"Uh… sure you do that," Kaoru replied.

"_MISAO"_ the dragons yelled at her. Then there was a 'poof!' and there was a petite young woman.

"See? I look almost human!"

"Uh, dragons can transform themselves to look human!" Kaoru shouted. "Yeppers! But not the pet ones!" shouted Misao. Then suddenly there were other three 'poofs!'. And there was a tall bird headed man, a very tall man with icy blue eyes, and a beautiful woman that looked like a fox. "As you can see….. (Points to the woman) that's Megumi! (Points to bird head) That's Sanouske! The mister bird head! And…. (points to the icicle man) This is Aoshi sama! And the red amber dragon over there is Kenshin! Our kingie king guy! Transform Kenshin!" Misao chirped.

"Who let her near the bag of sugar again!" shouted the woman named Megumi. Suddenly Kaoru felt very light headed. And it was lights out for her. "Lookie! Slayer girlie goes bye bye!" was the last thing she heard.

"She fainted…." Then Sano guffawed. Aoshi stared at the girl and poked her with a stick.

"It's from shock I believe," Megumi suddenly said. 'POOF!'

"Tell the servants to prepare a room. Sano bring the girl to the room later," commanded the red head.

"Your majesty…. Look," Megumi held up Kaoru's jeweled necklace.

There was a silent moment. Then Sano whistled.

"I believe we have a **Kasshin** here" Aoshi said icily. Then Kenshin walked away.

"Kenshin you're shot" called Sano after him.

"I'll treat it myself" he called back.

-----

Kaoru blinked herself awake. She was in a very elegant room. Even more elegant than her own! Then she saw hazy amber eyes. She blinked again. And again. And again. Her vision became clearer. Then there was a man with red hair and amber eyes sitting on a chair examining her. He was so gorgeous… she thought to herself. Then she forgot why she was here and stared shocked at his shoulder. He had an arrow buried on his shoulder. He looked like he wasn't even in pain. "Are you ok?" she asked him. He didn't say anything.

"Uh, are you there?"

"Obviously" rang his deep but silky baritone voice.

"Would like me to pull it out for you? I mean I've done this before and stuff….." She started. Then with an amused look he turned away and the arrow was in front of her. But then something caught her eye. It was a dagger. 'Is he testing me? Well I can be trusted! No Kamiya would double cross a wounded soul'Then she grasped the arrow and pulled on it gently. She could feel the young man flinch. Then she pulled the arrow harder and it came out. He started to hiss under his breath through clenched teeth. Swiftly Kaoru tore her shirt and wrapped it found the wound. "I think you should go get a better bandage after this," she smiled. 'Wait…. What am I doing here again?' she asked herself.

"Thank you very much, um, Miss….?" The man started.

"Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya."

"Kaoru…" he said tasting her name. "Isn't that the dragon slayer's princess's name?"

Hesitantly Kaoru nodded. The man didn't say anything for a while.

"Kenshin. Kenshin Himura. That is my name, I hope you will… Enjoy your stay here…. Princess…"

"_So this is the butterfly that everyone speaks of..." Kenshin thought to himself. _Then he turned and walked off.

"HIYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" Boomed a hyper voice. Then a blur came and Kaoru found herself face to face with the Misao girl. "HIYA!" she greeted again.

"Misao I told you not to go to the sugar… AGAIN" shouted Megumi after her. This was going to be a very…. Interesting visit…. Kaoru thought to herself.

* * *

Gomen everyone if the dragon conversation confused you. This lowly author apologizes. (bows bows) GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! And by the way, the reason why I let Kaoru take the arrow out of Kenshin's shoulder is to show Kenshin that Kaoru can be trusted. As in not killing the whole castle! Kenshin was also testing her if she would kill him right on the spot.

Serp: Please review!  
Sano: You're pathetic  
Serph: 0.0 Sano... I'll just make you die in the next chapter...  
Sano: O.O I was just kidding!  
Battousai: I think they are both pathetic...  
Kaoru: O.O She'll kill you for sure in this fic.  
Battousai: O.O  
Serph: YOU ALL CAN DIE!  
Everyone: O.O  
Serph.: But I can't kill you... that would make the story suck...  
Everyone: (cheers) Please review!


	3. The Breath Taking Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own RK……  
Therapist: (nods)  
Serph: But I will try to take over Watsuki's mind! It will be KK all the time!  
Therapist: (puts a straight jacket on Serph. And sends her to the nut house)  
Serph: I'll be back mwahahaha! For now please enjoy my update! (Bows stutters bows stutter) You stupid therapist! I can't even bow correctly because of this jacket! You're FIRED I TELL YOU! FIRED!  
Nut house workers: (drags Serph.) M'am you need to shut up!  
Serph: I SWEAR I'LL BE BACK!  
Nut house workers: (shoves her in the van and drives off)

* * *

Oh and I hope you forgive me for the really long update... I was trying to edit my other chpater which was so horrible!  
And again the reason why Kenshin allowed Kaoru to treat his injur is because he wanted to know if he can trust her...

* * *

"So you got to meet the kingie king guy! He's a hottie isn't he!" chirped Misao's annoyingly cheerful voice. 

"Yeah, I met the king. He had an arrow shot at him so I plucked it out. I feel bad about it, so will you two get him a doctor for me? I mean, I'm just not exactly a first class doctor or anything, but it will just seem better if he sees and actual doctor just in case…" Kaoru said softly to the two female dragons.

"HEY! You dodged my question!" shrieked Misao "I personally, prefer Aoshi sama by the way…… And besides-"

"Misao…. That's very unladylike of you! You're drooling on the sheets!" scolded Megumi.

"Eeeeeew!" squeaked Kaoru.

Then Misao swatted Kaoru "Aoshi sama is a HOTTIE!" Misao howled.

"Excuse me while I go and treat the king's injuries….." Megumi's voice suddenly cut in. Then she rushed off.

"Hey Misao?" Kaoru began.

"What Jou-chan?" Misao chirped.

"Don't call me that!" Kaoru shrieked. Kaoru hated- no despised that name!

"Well what do ya needs?" Misao asked.

"I was wondering why; when you guys where in dragon form you spoke in a growl language that I could understand. Why's that?" Misao stared at Kaoru for a long period of time, "Perhaps you know that you're in Hiten… Oh never mind! It's a seeeeeeeecret!" she sang.

"Misao please tell me!" Kaoru pleaded.

"Kenshin will probably tell you. It's not really my place to tell you anything about that," Misao answered.

Kaoru pouted. "But what's my family to do now? They're probably going to try and search for me….. Somehow" Kaoru said as she remembers that she was probably high, HIGH in the air.

"Nopers! Impossible! We're high, HIGH, up in the air!" Then Misao paused. "And what's your name?" Misao asked.

"Kaoru Kamiya" Kaoru replied to her question.

"Misao," Misao said. "I'm hungry…….. Did you know it's almost dinner?"

"Pray tell…" Kaoru rolled her eyes. Then Misao waltzed over to the wardrobe.

"La la la la la la la la la la ala!" Misao hummed.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru wondered.

"Since it's almost dinners you need to dress up! As Kenshin's sister, I will make sure you; Kaoru Kamiya will be able to seduce my brother!" Misao announced.

"WHAT? Seduce your brother! I ain't seducing anybody! What makes you think you can decide for me!" Kaoru screeched. 'Misao's Kenshin's sister! Oh dear lord!'

"Sheesh, it was just a joke. Everyone these days….." Misao muttered. "Ta-da! Look at this!" Kaoru gasped at the sight of the beautiful dress Misao held up. It even looked more valuable than her mother's! It was a beautiful dark blue silky like material. It seemed to shimmer with every movement of Misao's jumpiness. It was a V- neck shape unfortunately for Kaoru. And to her surprise it had little diamonds sewn onto it. It was like a tank top but had a bit of cloth layered on to it. Not saying that it looked like a clown suit but it hung loosed and was very dashing. "It's imported all the way from…… A place!" Misao announced.

"A place?"

"Yep!"

"Not very descriptive are you?"

"Hey! How should I know where it came from!"

"Well-!"

"Just put the dumb dress on!"

"Fine!" Kaoru replied in a haughtily playful way. She walked as poised as she could walk, over to the dressing room. As she changed out of her armor and into the dress, Misao hummed to herself. "Oh and be careful how you handle it! The dress could rip," Misao called out to Kaoru bossily.

"Who died and made you boss?" asked Kaoru.

"Aoshi Sama said I get to pick out your dresses and make sure you are in a comfortable state and," on and on Misao went. 'Where in the world does she get all these things to talk about?' Kaoru thought. When she finished dressing up, she left the changing room. The next thing she knew was she was glomped by a weasel girl screaming "you look so pretty you look so pretty!" over and over in her ear. "Get off of me…." Kaoru said through her gritted teeth. As petite as Misao looked, she was quite; heavy. Graciously, (and to Kaoru's relief), Misao got off of her. "Now for your hair," Misao reached out and grasped a ringer bell made out of what seemed like sapphire. Then she rung the ball and it seemed to deafen Kaoru's ear because of how hard Misao was ringing it. Suddenly two girls, identical twins, walked in the room. "Kaoru this is Tae and Sae. These two are the best with doing hair and applying make up," Misao announced while pointed to Tae and Sae. Tae was on the left and Sae was on the right.

"Good to meet my lady" said Tae good naturedly and bowed.

"As am I" replied Sae and she followed suit.

"It's nice to meet you" replied Kaoru and she curtsied. Then the two girls looked evilly at Kaoru "You have a very beautiful face lady Kaoru….." Sae said. "Yes, lady Kaoru….. And your hair, so black and silky…." Tae joined in. Then they gave me evil looks of delight. Misao just hopped on the bed and watched at my transformation.

--------

First they trimmed about two inches of Kaoru's hair, despite her protests. Then Tae played with her hair. "I'm going to get rid of your pony tail, it just doesn't go with this dress!" scolded Tae. The two sisters first brushed out Kaoru's hair. Then they made sure it was down and added diamonds, sapphires, rubies, and pearls in her hair. Surprisingly they stuck on even when Kaoru attempted to shake them all off.

"Now for your face! Probably my favorite thing to do!" squealed Sae.

"You don't need much make up one since you have so much natural beauty my lady" Tae pointed out.

"I'll just put a little bit of light lipstick on with a little bit of black charcoal for your eyes. That may bring out your sapphire eyes more" Sae squealed again.

"I swear, you two are like two little piggies squealing all the time!" Misao suddenly intervened.

"PIGS!" Tae and Sae exclaimed at the same time.

"Miss Misao you should know that you squeal to" Sae told Misao.

----

Despite the little fight between Tae and Sae vs. Misao, all the preparations where finished. "She looks like a goddess!" Misao squealed.

"Miss Misao doesn't she always?" Tae asked.

"Of course but with the blue dress and the bit of cosmetics she looks stunning!" Misao hollered at the ceiling.

Then the door opened and Megumi stepped in.

"Sir Ken and everybody are waiting for you girls to come down to the dining hall." Megumi obnoxiously snapped.

"Megumi what is up with your foul mood now?" Sae asked.

"Baka Rooster Head is calling me fox and is-" Megumi continued on.

"Megumi, doesn't Kaoru chan look wonderful?" Misao quickly interrupted Megumi's chattering.

Megumi stopped her chatter and stared at Kaoru "Yes she does" and she nodded with what seemed like approval. "But it seems that we must go down to the dining hall **_now_**"

----

"Oh my gosh……" Kaoru whispered as she entered the dining hall.

"I know! I just love these halls. Mama and papa designed these rooms themselves…" then Misao's voice became quiet and she stopped talking for a while.

"Look it's my brother! AND AOSHI SAMAAAAA!" squealed Misao when she said Aoshi's name.

Kaoru looked over and saw Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi, and other individuals she hadn't met yet, stare in awe at her direction. "Look! They're staring at me! Especially Kensan!" squealed Megumi under her breath.

"You know they're looking at Kaoru chan!" Misao declared. "Except Aoshi. He's looking at me!" Kaoru could swear she detected jealousy in Misao's eyes when she said Aoshi's name.

"So our Missy here does have womanly charms under that boy look," Sano said smugly. Kaoru just chose to let that slide….

"Misao chan, is this a way to greet our guest to dine?" King Kenshin asked.

"Oh! I was just going to do that next! Kaoru take a seat here!" Misao ushered her to a seat right next to Kenshin. Instantly her face felt hot. 'Thank the gods for the blush' Kaoru thought.

"This is Princess Kaoru," Kenshin announced.

"Of what kingdom sir?" someone asked.

Kenshin ignored the question and went off introducing "Lady Kaoru this is Seta Soujiro" he swayed his right hand gracefully to a smiling boy. "This is Yukishiro Enishi, my advisor" Then he swayed his hand over to a tall man with spectacles and white hair. "This is Arima Takayashi" a directed his hand over to a man with a pony tail. And on and on the list went.

After the introductions Kenshin clapped and instantly servants or maids added platter of foods. While eating, Kaoru made conversations with many individuals at the dinner table. (Not mouth full though!)

After eating there was a group of dancers entertaining. 'How strange! These dances are like the dances at my kingdom, Kasshin!' Kaoru pondered to herself.

After the dances where finished, Kaoru excused herself and went off to the room prepared for her.

'How long do I get to stay here? I want to go home…. I miss my mother and everyone at home….. Oh wait scratch that. Father would murder me…' Kaoru thought to herself and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ahahahaha ok well I hope you read the first chapter cuz I rewrote it and added a prologe... I was such a dummy and forgot to put the prologe up! ARGH! Serp. So DUMB!

Everyone: well please review!


	4. The 100 day warning

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! This Sessha is so sorry! This lowly one had so much school work to do that she couldn't but up chapters for the important reader! I'm so sorry! Next update will be ten pages this sessha swears!

* * *

Disclaimer: The author does not own RK.  
Serph.: Will you SHUT UP!  
Disclaimer: You hired me!  
Serph: In the last chapter I fired you!  
Disclaimer: Did not!  
Serph.: Gah! (kicks the Disclaimer to the moon)  
Disclaimer: You still don't own RK (cackles evilly)

* * *

"Lady Kaoru" Kaoru twitched. "Lady Kaoru" 

"Sleep….. Need more sleep…." Kaoru mumbled.

"Lady Kaoru I've been calling for you for the last 30 minutes….." Tae depressingly acknowledged.

"Alright I'm up….." Kaoru mumbled in a slurred voice.

"Good morning anyways Lady Kaoru" Tae added.

"Morning Sae," she yawned.

"Tae, Lady Kaoru. When you're done wash up, dress, go eat breakfast with everyone, do whatever you'd like, have lunch, then do whatever you'd like and then dine at dinner which there shall be another dinner ball, and then you must dance today," and on Tae went with the list.

"Thank you Sae…….. You have dinner balls! Oh and what will I be wearing today?" Kaoru questioned.

"It's TAE, and you may pick your own dress today…. The dinner will be picked out by Sae and me. Yes we do have dinner balls…."

"Thank you very much Sae" And Kaoru skipped off to the dressing room as Tae yelled after her "its SAE lady Kaoru!"

"What am I going to do with her?" Tae questioned herself as she stared at Kaoru's retreating back.

---

Kaoru couldn't believe it. There were so many. Different colors, different styles, and so on forth! There were thousands of dresses here! "Hiya Kaoru! I see you're picking out your dress! Wanna help me with mine please? I'll help you too!" Misao came chirping in.

"Yes please! I swear I'll never get through all these dresses! They're very beautiful too. Maybe too beautiful" Kaoru said in a frustrated tone.

---

"Misao, the emerald green looks best on you. Wear that one today during the day." Kaoru protested. It had been thirty minutes of her and Misao debating which dress looked best on Misao.

"But Kaoru this dress makes me seem almost sexy enough to please Aoshi Sama!"

"Misao! Just wear this one and at the dinner wear that one!" It was sooo tempting for Kaoru to smack her head.

Then Misao's lips began to pout, "Fine! Now let's pick out yours. But I get to wear this dress at the dinner ball"

---

They had finally picked out a dress and dressed themselves. "Kaoru I'm so jealous of you! You have a great face without make up and a great body….."

"No I don't. I probably look horrible in this dress….." 'At least you look pretty in your dress… And how many hours have we been in here again?'

"There you two are!" Megumi suddenly came up. "We almost had to start breakfast without you! You're five minutes late!"

"Oh fine fox!" Misao shouted. "Let's go Kaoru."

"Five minutes late? Wow. I'm surprised we really aren't late at all Misao…."

"Eh heh heh…. It's not that bad is it Kaoru?"

All she could do was sigh and sulk to the dining hall. When she arrived and was seated many of the male's eyes were on her. 'Great… I stand out like a freak' after she was seated Misao clapped her hands giddily and mouth watering food flooded the table.

After dining Kaoru was left to do as she pleased. Sadly no lady was free to accompany her. Sighing sadly she walked around until she was in a garden she somehow stumbled upon. After looking at the flowers she met up with the Dragon King. "Lord Kenshin!" she called to him. Kaoru didn't really know much about him. At the dining table he was to her a man of few words. But every few long moments she could feel his eyes coldly stare into her soul.

Kenshin couldn't believe it. This- this girl said his title without a hint of hate or fear. She's just so pure I guess he concluded. So pure. So beautiful. But I won't let that take advantage of me.

"Have you every killed a dragon before, princess?" he asked her.

Kaoru's sapphire eyes grew wide. 'Why would he ask that all the sudden?' "No I haven't Lord Kenshin."

"Just call me Battousai. Forget Kenshin, princess" He coldly addressed her.

Kaoru's eyes shot up again. 'What's with this guy all of the sudden?' she asked herself. That name to her, cold and familiar.

"Your clan has killed 7 dragons of my clan," Kenshin started out. "Each and every dragon that lives here I love and care for. I treat almost every one of my clan an equal. As you know only your clan has ever surpassed 3 fallen dragons. The other pitiful slayers from a range of 1 or 2. But I always avenge my people. Every dragon clan has addressed your clan as the traitor clan. Do you have any idea what that means?"

Kaoru's eyes flashed once more. 'No wonder his name Battousai is so familiar! But the traitor clan! Is that some sort of nickname!' "There once was a man no- a super being, who walked the earth one night. Nothing he carried but a katana. He slayed exactly 70 of my people. And he called himself Battousai." Kaoru said as she challenged him with her words. Her sapphire eyes flashed in anger.

Kenshin, no Battousai flashed his eyes dangerously, and pushed her body against a wall "You have avoided my question but do assume that when you leave my welcome, the welcome will be issued to you now will be valid. I now am tempted to kill you and show your corpse to your clan, you have 100 days to live here" he hissed his amber eyes hissing. And he left.

Kaoru, during that moment couldn't breath. And her weakened knees gave in and she collapsed. Before she knew it she had tears in her eyes. Not sad tears- tears of fear. His aura she could feel was very powerful and his voice meant every intention to keep his promise. But a hundred days to live here! She wanted to go home. She missed everyone in her family and clan.

"Are you alright?" said a voice that snapped Kaoru back into reality. It was that letch face that Kenshin announced named Iizuka. And with the smiley boy Seta Soujiro. Iizuka was eyeing her body Kaoru noted with a hint of disgust. Then she felt a hand banishing her tears.

"Don't cry, a beautiful lady like you shouldn't be crying," Soujiro said in a comforting voice as he handed her a handkerchief.

Hearing those kind words tears began to flow freely. She could feel someone patting her back comfortingly. Soon her cries turned into hiccups. The handkerchief was soon soaked.

"Feeling better, princess?" Iizuka asked.

"Are you?" Soujiro questioned.

Kaoru then smiled a heart melting smile. And she nodded. And Iizuka handed her a small Jasmine flower, her favorite flower next to rose. "Thank you," Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all.

"See how beautiful you are when you smile?" Iizuka told her while Soujiro nodded.

Then Sae came along "Princess! We need you back now. I was searching all over for you," she said in a tired voice.

"I'm so sorry," Kaoru apologized.

And just when Sae saw Kaoru's flushed face she exploded "what have you two gentlemen done to the Princess!" she demanded getting the wrong idea.

"Tae, they didn't do anything. They just comforted me- that's all,"

And Sae breathed out with a sigh of relief. "Well Princess, that's good to know but my name is Sae. Tae's with Misao."

Kaoru smiled embarrassed that she had addressed them by the incorrect names again. "I am so sorry Sae; I have a name problem when it comes to twins or triplets."

"I understand. At least you're not calling us Sally or Susie (a/n people with these names do not take offense!). Miss Misao usually calls us that in her extremely hyper mode. Ah, but it's time to leave now princess. You're wanted for picking out your next gown tonight." Sae snapped back to business.

"Oh great." Kaoru pouted.

"Well at least you're feeling better now. We might as well get going." Soujiro spoke.

"Yeah. I might as well shower since there's free time. Any one wants to join me? Princess? Sae?" Iizuka said but was knocked out in an instant by to furious women.

"Well I never," Sae angrily bit out.

'Scratch that. This guy is a perverted letch!' Kaoru fumed.

"I'll leave him to you Soujiro," as Sae dragged the poor Kaoru away.

---

"Princess Kaoru! You look stunning as ever!" Sae announced. She knew there was something wrong with the princess. And it had to do with when she was crying in the gardens.

"Thank you," Kaoru tiredly thanked her. And she glanced into the mirror.

The mirror showed a beautiful, quiet and sad lady. Her blue eyes dull. She had the correct curves in ever place and full lips. And milky skin with black raven hair spilling across her body.

"Princess what is wrong? Why were you crying in the garden?" Sae asked.

"King Battousai said he wanted to kill me after I've been done with my visit. I have approximately 100 days." Kaoru could feel her eyes getting moist.

"Oh…" Sae managed to speak out. And she gave Kaoru a comforting sister hug. While Kaoru cried.

* * *

Jasmine blossom625: YAY! I'm glad you like it too! And thanks for the review! Sorry this one hasn't update for like forever!

krazyANIMEchick: Thank you for the review! I'm so glad you took the time to read it! And it's great you love it! Sorry for the lateness!

MikaylaMae: Thank you for giving me tips and reading my story! I really appreciate that you helped make my story better!

TheBetanWerecat: Thank you for the review! I'll try my best! I'm really sorry for the lateness!

antica: Thank you for all my other RK stories that you've reviewed! I'm sooooooooo sorry for the lateness!

Serph.: (sips tea) Ah, another chapter posted!  
Sano: You're lazy  
Serph.: You're one to talk  
Kaoru: Why are we back into this argument pray tell?  
Serph.: Sano started it!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Sano: Did not!  
Serph.: Did to!  
Battousai: JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!  
Serph. and Sano: 0.0 he's mean...  
Battousai: (takes out his sword)  
Serph.: Don't think about it! I'll make something bad happen to you in the next chapter!  
Battousai: I'll be taking control now  
Serph.: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You'll ruin the story! (dashes off with Battousai chasing her)  
Everyone who's sane: please review!


End file.
